We Belong Together
by Suzuki Kaori
Summary: [oneshot][RxR]“Ao lado de Reita, Ruki apenas assistia a cena, junto a alguns curiosos...”


**Beta's: **Samara e Kaoru **  
Pares: **Reita x Ruki  
**Disclaimer: **Não são meus... Por enquanto.  
**Aviso**: Fic para maiores de 18 - **Tem 14 anos**  
**Notas:** Uma amiga me desafiou para fazer essa fic. Aqui está ela Tarsila l  
**Sumário: **"Ao lado de Reita, Ruki apenas assistia a cena, junto a alguns curiosos..."

* * *

**We Belong Together**

_Por Suzuki Kaori_

-

_"Vê-lo adormecido ao meu lado me causa uma agradável sensação de bem estar. Me satisfaz saber que está aqui, comigo, e não ao lado de alguém que eu sequer faço questão de citar o nome, mas que não gosto por saber o poder que ela já teve sobre você e, o que é pior, que eu não tenho certeza se ainda não tem._

_Hoje conheci um lado seu que jamais pensei existir. O homem passional que, sem reservas, sem medir conseqüências, se entrega, não ao trabalho, não à racionalidade, mas sim à um homem, à um sentimento grande demais para avaliar riscos, considerar preconceitos. Um homem que me assusta porque não sei quem é._

_Me vejo invadido por um estranho sentimento, que até então, nunca havia se aproximado de mim, não desse jeito. Sempre temi te perder por causa das minhas insanidades, da minha busca, das minhas escolhas, mas nunca, jamais, para alguém que ousasse te conhecer melhor do que eu, que a houvesse tocado como você nunca me permitiu._

_Talvez agora eu seja capaz de entender as suas reservas quanto ao que sente. Porque é tão difícil expressar sentimentos e emoções. Só espero que essa mulher não tenha consumido toda a sua paixão, todas as suas emoções porque, sinceramente Reita, você reacendeu todas elas dentro de mim."_

Todos esses pensamentos, um sem número de perguntas, surgiam na mente de Ruki enquanto observava o sono do baixista, que de repente, como se percebesse que estava sendo analisado, se agitou e abriu os olhos, tentando se localizar. Fitou o parceiro, meio desconcertado por ser pego em contemplação.

- Acordado há muito tempo? – Perguntou Reita, quase sem voz nenhuma e sem se mexer, embalado no colo do outro.

- Não. Acabei de acordar. – Ele falou, beijando a testa do maior. Reita sentou-se ereto, porém continuou enrolado no lençol que só a ele cobria.

Ruki aproximou-se, o peito descoberto e, vendo que ele demonstrava intenção de se levantar, falou apressado.

- Não vai... Er... quer dizer... Você está cansado... e... – O abraçou por trás.

No fundo, temia que ele o deixasse, novamente. Ainda não havia dado nome ao que estava sentindo, mas não queria que ele voltasse a ver aquela mulher. Queria que ele soubesse que estava ali, ao seu lado. Parecia meio tarde... Meio sujo jogar dessa forma, num momento em que estava tão... Frágil, mas Ruki tinha medo de perdê-lo e seus instintos falavam mais alto. Mas a resposta pareceu acalmá-lo.

- Não estava pensando em ir. – Riu. – Ruki, apenas... Um banho acho que devo tomar. – Ele sussurrou. – Depois de ontem, repor energias é bom.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu fico aqui. – Disse Ruki, manhoso. Queria ir com ele, mas sabia que talvez... Para seu corpo não seria uma boa idéia. – Não quero atrapalhá-lo.

- Você não atrapalha, sabe disso.

Ele se levantou e Ruki jogou-se na cama. Ele parecia encabulado, aflito, havia algo estranho nele que ele não conseguia identificar. Fitava a porta com olhos indagadores e compreensivos. Realmente havia algo especial na forma como se comunicavam. Não precisava palavras para que soubessem quando havia alguma dúvida, algum receio, qualquer coisa para ser dita. Ele considerou aquilo como um sinal de que, talvez, houvesse algo mais que a amizade ou desejo que os unia.

Ruki permaneceu quieto. Seu peito subia e descia, tentava relaxar. Não queria lembrar da noite anterior, mas foi traído por seus pensamentos.

Fechou o registro e caminhou até a pia. Reita apoiou as mãos na mesma e ficou a encarar sua imagem refletida no espelho embaçado. Talvez ele estivesse novamente numa encruzilhada de seu destino, sendo obrigado a fazer escolhas, retomar o passado ou seguir adiante. Para trás, ficara um homem fechado, que abdicara um bom tempo de sua vida à uma mulher egocêntrica que por mais difícil de se acreditar, havia se apaixonado por ela. Mas agora, precisamente, do outro lado daquela porta, estava um homem, cujo anos de sua vida foi seu melhor amigo, agora um amante. Que havia lhe mostrado um caminho diferente, intenso, que o obrigava a arriscar altíssimo, mas que a recompensa seria ele ao seu lado. Por maiores que fossem as provas, as dores, as escolhas, ele sempre estava lá. Pensava na alegria que sentira ao vê-lo naquela manhã, como a angústia que o envolvia se dissolvera ao voltar a fitá-lo. Sempre fora assim, bastava que ele estivesse ao seu lado para que se sentisse forte, sensato e completo. E, afinal, ele havia ficado com ele de alguma forma. Talvez na visão do homem que o impedira de bater o carro, que o guiara ao templo budista onde ele reencontrara seu equilíbrio e vira flashes de sua vida, na qual, Ruki sempre aparecia como personagem principal. Sim, ele estivera ali, com ele, não tinha dúvida.

Mas seu único problema era a mulher ao qual compartilhou anos e o que pensava que era seu grande amor. Sabia que o que realmente queria era Ruki e não ela. Serenity dava dor de cabeça, acabava com seus finais de semana de folga. Maldito dia que a pedira em namoro. Olhou para a porta, atrás de si e algo entalado em sua garganta, há tempos queria sair. Mas não deixou e permaneceu parado, olhando para seu reflexo. A noite anterior era lembrada, e como um filme, parecia assiti-la.

- Ótimo ensaio! – Parabenizou o produtor, logo dando as costas após cumprimentar todos e se retirar do estúdio.

- É bom vê-lo satisfeito... – Falou Kai, com seu sorriso de sempre. – Vocês têm algo programado para hoje?

- Nada. – Responderam Aoi e Uruha em uníssono, rindo em seguida.

- Bem... Eu ia sair com a Serenity.

- Vocês não estavam brigados, Reita?

- Sim. – Suspirou. – Mas a mãe dela me ligou e disse que ela não saia de seu quarto.

Ruki, que até então não havia se pronunciado, girou os olhos.

- Essa garota... – Iria comentar algo, mas o respeito que tinha por Reita não deixou.

- E você Ruki, tem algo para fazer?

- Eu? Bem... Passar a noite assistindo filmes não é um bom programa, para uma Sexta-feira.

Kai havia se animado ainda mais. Sem nem perguntar se Reita iria ou não sair, o puxou pelo braço para fora do estúdio.

- Mas...! Ela me ligou e-

- Damero! Você precisa se distrair!

E sem protestar novamente, cedeu. Todos voltariam para suas casas, para se encontrarem na porta da boate em que haviam combinado. Uruha foi o primeiro a chegar, seguido de Kai, Aoi e por fim Ruki. Reita havia demorado. Inventar uma desculpa que faça Serenity acreditar não era fácil.

- Você demorou demais Reita! – Uruha mostrava seu relógio para o loiro, tentando parecer sério.

- Cala a boca. Estou aqui, não estou? – Dizendo isso, Reita sentou-se ao lado de Ruki, sem perceber.

Kai bateu levemente na mesa, chamando atenção de todos.

- Agora que estão todos aqui, quero agradecer... – Fez um sinal ao garçom. – Ao empenho, vontade e amizade de todos. Sinto-me honrado em participar dessa banda, que na verdade... – O garçom havia se aproximado, e logo o pedido estava na mesa. Uma garrafa de wiskey era servida para todos lá presentes. – Não passa de uma família.

Todos satisfeitos com as palavras do baterista brindaram a banda e a suas vidas. Após algumas doses a mais, já estavam altos demais e brincadeiras e risadas rolavam naquela mesa, que era uma das mais animadas do local.

- Vamos dançar? – Perguntou Reita à Ruki. Os dois amigos gostavam tanto da companhia de um ao outro que realmente, não se desgrudavam. Dirigiram-se para a pista e lá, permaneceram por um tempo, dançando hora perto demais, hora longe demais. Reita havia puxado o menor para o outro lado da pista, já que onde estavam enchia demais e quase não se viam. No caminho, pensou que havia visto Serenity, mas não acreditou em si, já que o ambiente era pouco iluminado e a mulher estava de agarração com o outro homem. Aproximou-se da suposta moça, tocou seu ombro e a mesma virou.

- Re-Reita?!

- Serenity!

Logo o moreno que estava ao lado de Serenity virou-se também. Já estava encrencado e a única saída era correr, mas Reita fora rápido e em movimentos rápidos o agarrou pelo colarinho e lhe desferiu um soco no rosto, que fez o homem cair, quase desacordado no chão, tamanha era a raiva que o loiro sentia na hora.

- Reita solta ele! – Pedia Serenity, chorando desesperadamente. O abraçou e tentou beija-lo, mas Reita a havia empurrado.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou?! – Gritou, ignorando o fato de estarem num lugar público. – Quantos já foram além dele?

- Não... Não foi isso que você pensou! Ele estava apena-

- Cala a boca, Serenity!

Ao lado de Reita, Ruki apenas assistia a cena, junto a alguns curiosos.

- Por favor... – Suplicava a garota, tentando jogar-se no colo de Reita

- Sabe o que você é? O que significa pra mim? – Seu tom de voz novamente aumentava.

- Não, por favor...

- Deveria ter ouvido o que sua irmã dizia! Me alertava sobre suas saídas... Idiota! Idiota é o que eu sou! E você Serenity... Não passa de uma vadia!

Após dizer tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta, Reita saiu da pista, deixando uma chorosa e desolada ex-namorada no chão da mesma. Parou no bar, mas não precisava de bebida. Precisava de outra coisa, não sabia o que era. Ainda nervoso, precisou de ar e de seu cigarro.

- Idiota... Idiota... – Repitia isso várias vezes. Não havia se dado conta que já estava do lado de trás da boate.

- Reita? – Uma voz conhecida o chamou. Virou-se bruscamente.

- Ruki, me desculpa ter feito você assistir tudo aquilo..

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- ...

- ...

Sem mais, Reita havia se jogado aos braços de Ruki. Precisava mais do que ninguém, dele agora. Não havia mais sentimento algum por Serenity, a não ser raiva e culpa. Culpa? Porque? Não devia nada a ela. Mas amor... Amor havia se perdido há muito tempo e ele só precisava de um bom argumento para se liberar do martírio que era aquele namoro. Não se sentia quebrado ou coisa alguma, apenas enganado.

Eles se contemplaram por um longo momento, sem palavras, nenhum gesto. Não havia nada para acrescentar. Subitamente eles estavam muito próximos. Reita beijou-o na testa, desceu os lábios para o rosto e encheu-se de coragem quando Ruki, lentamente cerrou as pálpebras ao sentir o contato da boca dele. Acariciou-lhe a face, tocando de leve e Ruki sorriu abrindo os olhos para sentir o hálito quente dele. Seus lábios se encontraram sem pressa, com cuidado, os olhos, muito abertos, fechando-se para sentir o calor que se espalhava entre eles. As bocas se abrindo com pressa, sentindo as línguas ávidas por se conhecerem. Ele empurrou o corpo contra o dele e o segurou nos braços. Após aquele beijo, que arrancara o fôlego de ambos, encararam-se, ofegantes.

- Descul-

Fora interrompido por Ruki, que com a aproximação, colou os lábios novamente e então outro beijo, dessa vez sôfrego iniciava-se. Droga, Reita não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas preferiu deixar-se levar por toda aquela situação. Poderia culpar a bebida mais tarde, ou uma possível carência, mas isso não era importante, não agora.

Deixaram a boate e dirigiram-se para o apartamento de Reita. Avisar os membros da banda não passou na cabeça de nenhum dos dois. A porta fora esquecida assim que trancada, e a beijos e carícias Ruki já se encontrava deitado na cama, com Reita em cima de si. Os corações acelerados batiam com força. Era quase possível escutar a pulsação, na intensidade que envolvia o ambiente. As roupas foram arrancadas e esquecidas. A respiração de ambos sempre ofegante.

Reita havia tomado o pescoço do menor, fazendo um caminho de saliva do mesmo até a altura de seu baixo ventre. Satisfeito ao ver a ereção de Ruki, ergueu um pouco o corpo e tapou levemente a boca dele, assim que a sua boca envolveu o membro de Ruki. Sentiu a mão mordida e mesmo abafado o gemido, pôde ouvi-lo em bom tom. Ruki arqueava o corpo de tal modo que Reita quase sentira seu membro tocar-lhe a garganta. Quando o vocalista sentiu-se próximo ao ápice, o maior deixou seu membro e assim, voltou a encaixar-se no meio das pernas de Ruki.

- ... – Ruki podia ver o desejo nos olhos de Reita, o intimidando. Mordeu o lábio inferior assim que sentiu dois dedos invadindo seu interior, sem permissão. Semi-cerrou os olhos com a sensação proporcionada. Sim, era sua primeira vez com um homem e sabia que era a de Reita também, mas não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do baixista, até então. A ereção do outro roçava em sua coxa, e isso apenas o excitava ainda mais. Outro dedo havia sido introduzido e Ruki soltou um gemido tão alto quanto os anteriores, fazendo nascer um sorriso malicioso na face de Reita.

- Relaxa... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, assim que posicionou, agora, seu membro em sua entrada. Ruki não estava com medo, queria senti-lo dentro de si de qualquer jeito. Fechou os olhos, assim que Reita começou. Deus! Sentia-se rasgar ao meio.

- Ahh..! – Cravou as unhas nas costas do loiro, o que mais tarde deixaria marcas avermelhadas. Reita havia parado no meio do caminho, esperando que o outro se acostumasse consigo, o que não demorou. – Reita... – Sussurrou Ruki, quase sem voz. Obedecendo, o maior penetrou-o por completo, o que provocou quase um gemido de dor do vocalista. Quando novamente iria parar, sentiu o quadril de Ruki timidamente movimentar-se. Sabia que não precisariam de palavras e então iniciou seus movimentos. De começo eram lentos, já que não queria machucar o pequeno. Mas Ruki queria mais, já que sentia-se completamente invadido pelo desejo.

- Ma-mais...! – Pedia. Sua mente se perdia em divagações, era só isso. Ruki e ele, ele e Ruki. As pernas do moreno em baixo de si, enlaçavam sua cintura, proporcionando maior penetração. Reita deslizava sua mão a coxa dele, apertando-a com certa força, ao mesmo tempo em que se apoiava ao lado do corpo dele, na cama. Sentia que não iria agüentar por muito tempo, então deixando a coxa de Ruki, procurou seu membro, esquecido, e assim o masturbou. O menor era duplamente estimulado e seu ápice já estava próximo. Acabou por ter um orgasmo na mão de Reita e assim, permaneceu quase sem forças para continuar. O baixista sentiu seu estômago se contrair e logo seu sêmen já invadia o interior de Ruki. Deixou-se cair sobre ele, extremamente cansado, soado e com a respiração descompassada.

- Obrigado por isso... – Sussurrou Reita, com o rosto afundado na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do menor.

- Descansa... – Respondeu, num sussurro também. Sabia que para si faltava algo. Afastou a franja da testa soada de Reita, e passou a acariciar sua nuca, até ambos pegarem no sono.

Revirou-se, acostumando-se a claridade que invadia o quarto. Estranhamente se sentia confortável naquela cama. Olhou para o despertador e não acreditou ao ver que ele marcava dez horas.

- Vou fazer café... – Reita havia saído do banheiro com apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura, e encostado no batente da porta havia se pronunciado.

- Está bem... – Respondeu sem olha-lo. Subitamente sentiu-se envergonhado.

Quando o baixista saiu do quarto, Ruki enrolado a outro lençol se dirigiu ao banheiro, e assim tomou um banho rápido. Logo já estava vestido, mas precisaria de alguma coragem para encarar Reita.

- ...

Sem sequer falar algo, sentou-se um Ruki cabisbaixo a mesa e o loiro lhe oferecia uma xícara generosa de café.

- Espero que não esteja forte, não sou tão bom quanto o Kai para cozinhar, sabe disso. – Riu de si mesmo e se sentou a frente do menor, arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas ao ver o estado dele. – Há algum problema Ruki?

- Não! – Ele respondeu meio assustado. – Eu... tudo bem... – Sorriu meio sem jeito, levando a xícara à boca e logo bebendo o liquido que lá estava. Aprovando o gosto. – Esta muito bom!

- Pergunte Ruki... – Ele falou, adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos. – O que quer saber?

Ruki engasgou com o café, não esperando por aquilo.

- Eu?! Nada Reita!

- Eu conheço você! – Retrucou. – Sei que está intrigado com alguma coisa! Pergunte!

Sem outras saídas, Ruki deixou a xícara na mesa e com um suspiro longo, abaixou a cabeça, novamente.

- Você me deixou confuso... Me sinto... Usado. – Reita parecia perplexo. Óbvio que sabia muito bem o que haviam feito na noite passada, mas deixou coisas inacabadas e um confuso vocalista.

- Não se sinta... – Sorriu. – Acho que aquela discussão com Serenity só me fez abrir os olhos. – Procurou a mão de Ruki, que estava apoiada em cima da mesa e a entrelaçou com a sua. – Era você que sempre estava ao meu lado. Você que se preocupava comigo, com a minha saúde. Sempre você... Entende que não existe mais amizade?

Os olhos de Ruki pareciam ainda mais confusos agora. O que Reita estava querendo dizer, afinal?

- Eu estou apaixonado por você. E não é uma paixãozinha do dia pra noite, é uma coisa forte... Que eu só tive certeza que podia me declarar com os acontecimentos de ontem. – Nesse momento o celular de Reita tocou. Era Aoi.

- _Onde vocês estão? Ficamos todos preocupados. Custa avisar Reita? Porra!_

- Depois eu te explico o porque do sumisso, Aoi. Agora me deixa aproveitar o sábado com ele em paz. – Riu e desligou o celular, sem se despedir. Ruki ria da maneira em que Reita falava com o moreno de piercing.

- Idiota!... Reita.. Eu... Só fazia o que achava que tinha que fazer. E há tempos... Sou apaixonado por você. – Ruki apertou ambas as mãos, ainda receoso. Reita se levantou da cadeira, dando a volta e ficando ao lado dele. O baixinho se levantou e Reita tomou o rosto de Ruki entre as mãos, depositando um demorado selinho em seus lábios.

- Não sei como estaremos amanhã, Ruki, mas posso dizer que estou muito feliz com a escolha que eu fiz agora. Você é muito mais do que eu esperava de uma pessoa a quem eu viesse a admirar, respeitar... Amar. Mais do que eu imaginava encontrar com a mudança que eu dei à minha vida e sei que isso é o certo. Acredita em mim?

- Mais do que tudo. – Sem dúvidas agora. O que mais Ruki iria querer? Tinha mais do que certeza que Reita era seu destino.

Permaneceram abraçados, entregando-se à consumação de um antigo desejo, à realização de um sonho, até que os raios do sol penetraram o ambiente, envolvendo com seus raios dourados o cabelo do homem que, serenamente, conduzia o menor para o quarto.

**Fim**


End file.
